


Fluffy Kisses Will Be The Death Of Me

by JustHereForLaughs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Witchcraft, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: A witch curses Dean.  While under it's influence, he kind of confesses his love for Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Fluffy Kisses Will Be The Death Of Me

Dean hit the ground, hard. He tried to struggle to his feet but the impact left his head spinning. He squinted trying to get his vision to focus on the witch in front of him.

The witch dug through her bag, looking for something. Cas raced towards her but was too late; he found the pouch she was looking for and tossed it’s contents onto Dean as she muttered something neither of them could hear.

Cas tackled her to the ground and pinned her there.

“Cas, move!” Sam shouted as he ran into the room, gun in hand.

Cas rolled off of her and Sam fired. The witch twitched before going still.

Cas got up and hurried over to Dean, Sam following. Cas helped Dean stand while Sam ensured the witch was dead.

Dean’s vision finally focused and he saw Sam hovering over the body. “Sammy did I ever tell you, you’re my favorite brother,” he drawled.

Sam walked over to Dean and Cas. “I’m your only brother Dean,” he said. He put an arm around Dean to help Cas support him, trying to decide between worry and amusement.

Dean latched onto Sam. “Are you? I didn’t know that.”

Sam looked over at Cas. “What did she do to him? It’s like he’s...high?”

Cas shrugged. “She put some sort of spell on him. If I had my powers, I could probably fix it.”

“Alright. Come on Dean. We’re going back to the bunker until we can figure out what's wrong with you.” Sam started leading Dean out to the car.

“Ooooh, can I drive?” Dean begged.

Sam shook his head. “No, definitely not. You are in no condition to drive.” 

Dean pouted but Sam just rolled his eyes. They stepped out of the run down building and into the sun and Sam got Dean into the car. Sam dug through Dean’s pockets until he found the keys and drove them all home.

Dean insisted he didn’t need help to get inside. Sam hurried to call Bobby and get help, leaving Dean and Cas in the living room.

Dean seemed to notice Cas for the first time. He moved closer to him, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Cas.

Cas’ cheeks started to turn pink. He tried to move away from the intense green eyes but his feet remained rooted in place.

Wow,” Dean whispered, “Your eyes are so...blue. They’re beautiful. Sam! Come look at this!”

Cas’ blush got darker as Dean kept staring. He looked desperately at Sam, who had come in when Dean called. Sam just looked between him and Dean, trying very hard not to laugh as he explained the situation to Bobby over the phone.

“Cas, how are your eyes so beautiful? Are you an angel?” Dean said.

Sam frantically told Bobby to come over quickly and hung up. As soon as he did, Sam doubled over in laughter.

Dean whipped around. “What are you laughing at? Do I have something on my face?” Dean looked around for a mirror and found a window. “Oh my God! There are little dots all over my face. What are they? Am I gonna die? Are there a bunch of snip...” Dean trailed off as he realized they kept going down his neck. He pulled up his shirt to see how far down they went.

“Those are freckles, Dean,” Sam said, shaking his head. He looked over at Cas, whose panicked gaze was fixed on Dean’s chest. A brilliant, mischievous idea crossed his mind. “You know, some people say that freckles are angel kisses,” he said.

Cas shot Sam a terrified, angry look. He would have said something had Dean not been so hysterical.

Dean stared at Cas. “Cas, did you kiss me all over my body?”

Cas gulped and just shook his head slightly, unable to talk.

Dean burst into tears. “Am I not pretty enough to kiss? Do you not want to kiss my body?” he cried.

Sam could no longer stand up. He let himself fall, spralling onto the couch, gripping his sides.

Dean promptly forgot why he was crying and went back to his freckled stomach. They continued down. Dean started unbuckling his belt.

Sam quickly regained control of himself and jumped up to stop Dean. “Alright, alright. That’s enough.” He shot a mildly apologetic look to Cas. “Let’s just sit you down and wait for Bobby to get here.”

Cas watched in stunned silence. He felt altogether too warm. This was not the way he wanted this particular conversation to go nor was it the context in which he wanted to have it. He told Sam he’d wait for Bobby outside.

Cas walked back into the bunker a few hours later with Bobby. Sam had made Dean a sandwich and was nervously watching him from the corner of the room. Sam turned around when he heard the door. “Oh, thank God. He’s been relatively calm but he said some things that he will probably regret when he snaps out of it.”

Dean jumped up from the couch and ran over to Bobby. “Bobby!” he shouted. He threw his arms around him and pulled Bobby into a bear hug. After too many minutes he let go. “What are you doing here?”

Bobby looked at him and then to Sam. “I’m here to try and fix you. Sam, you said it was witch?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I wasn’t there though, Cas was.”

Bobby turned to Cas. “What happened?”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. She knocked him down and before I could get to her, she threw some dust on him and muttered some sort of incantation.”

“Do you remember what exactly she said?”

Cas shook his head. “No, she was too quiet to hear.”

Bobby sighed. “Ok, give me a couple minutes and I’ll see what I can do.” Bobby rummaged through his bag and pulled out a book. He opened it up and flipped through it. “Damn my instincts are good,” he said. He turned the book so Sam and Cas could read it.

It was a cover all counter spell. From what Cas had said, whatever the witch had done should be covered by it.

“I think we have all of that here,” Sam said after reading the ingredients list.

Cas and Sam scrambled around the bunker, gathering the things they needed. Bobby babysat Dean.

“I should call you Dad,” Dean said, “That’s basically what you are. ‘Course, my other dad would probably object.” Dean thought for a moment. “He’s dead though, right?”

Bobby nodded slowly. “Yeah, he is.”

“Well then I guess he wouldn’t care. Right, Dad?” Dean looked at Bobby expectantly.

Bobby was saved from having to respond by Sam and Cas returning. They set up the ritual and did the spell. Wind whipped through the bunker. Dean clamped onto Sam’s arm, cowering from the unnatural wind. After a few moments it died down and Dean quickly released his hold on Sam.

Dean sat on the floor, unmoving. He was extremely disoriented, again. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened. He looked between Bobby, Sam, and Cas.

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked, “Do you remember what happened?”

Dean nodded slowly and stood up. “Oh God,” he groaned. His head was pounding. He snuck a glance at Cas, who thankfully seemed to be thinking about something else. “Thanks for coming down Bobby but it’s late and I just want to sleep and forget this day ever happened.” He patted Bobby’s shoulder and headed off towards his room.

Bobby looked questioningly at Sam.

“I told you he said things he was gonna regret,” Sam said. He looked at the clock. “He was right though. It is late. Are you gonna crash here?”

Bobby shook his head. “No, I have things to do.”

“Ok, drive safe.” Sam gave Bobby a hug before heading off to bed. 

Cas waited until he was alone before quietly walking to Dean’s room. “Dean? Are you awake?” he whispered, nudging the door open.

The sheets rustled as Dean shifted, turning to face the doorway. “Yeah. I’m up,” he said reluctantly. He sat up, one arm supporting him.

Cas took a few steps closer. He pursed his lips and didn’t look Dean in the eyes. “You are pretty enough to kiss,” he whispered.

Dean let his expression soften. He didn’t quite know how to respond. “Am I?” he replied as cooly as he could.

Cas walked all the way over to Dean and took his face in his hands. He pressed a hard kiss to Dean’s lips. He pulled back after a moment, anxiously watching Dean’s reaction. “Yes.” It was spoken with every ounce of conviction Cas could muster.

Dean smiled. “Then kiss me,” he murmured.

Cas did. His weight pushed Dean back down. He felt Dean’s arms wrap around him and Dean relaxed. He dared to open his mouth and deepen the kiss.

Dean gladly returned the kiss. It was desperate and needy and yet somehow, still so very gentle. Their tongues slipped together, neither really vying for dominance, just feeling out the other.

Cas moved down, placing kisses along Dean’s jaw and down his neck. “I love you, Dean,” he whispered against Dean’s stubble.

Dean was slightly disappointed when Cas relocated but his hands remained firmly attached to the trench coat. “I know, Cas. I love you too,” he said. He tipped his head back, exposing more skin to Cas’ roaming mouth. He sucked in a breath as Cas’ hands slipped under his shirt, exposing his skin to the cold air. It was gone in an instant though, as Cas closed the space between them.

Cas carefully slid Dean’s shirt up to his chest, prompting Dean to raise his arms. Cas pulled the whole piece of fabric off and tossed it aside. Cas’ mouth continued down Dean’s neck to his chest. He scattered soft, warm kisses everywhere he could reach. He trailed down his sides and along his ribs. He traced the well defined muscles with gentle lips.

The kisses warmed Dean’s whole body, chasing away any apprehension he had. They were soft and sure and Dean basked in it, until he felt himself losing his grip. Cas had moved all the way down his stomach, just above his waistband, pulling himself out of Dean’s reach. Dean leaned forward just enough to grab hold of Cas again and gently pulled him back up. He buried his face in Cas’ neck and sighed contentedly. “I love you,” he said again.

Cas simply smiled and wrapped his arms under Dean’s. No more words were said, because no more words were needed. Everything was just right.


End file.
